Hilda's coven
Hilda's coven was a coven of six female vampires, founded by Hilda. The other members were Mary, Heidi, Anne, Victoria, and a newborn called Noela. This coven was destroyed between late 1560's and early 1570's when the Volturi accused them of drawing too much attention from mortals, with only two survivors: Heidi, who became their servant due to Chelsea's influence that bound her to the Volturi; and Victoria, who escaped their slaughter. History Hilda changed Heidi, Anne, and Mary out of pity for their sad lives as humans. Five years after Anne was changed, she went back to London and changed her younger sister, Victoria. This coven lived happy lives, and they were joined by Noela two years later. Everyone in the coven led abusive human lives, which was what prompted Hilda to 'save' them. They were able to coexist with each other because none of them craved power or authority. The coven met its end when the Volturi, lead by Aro, visited them. Caius accused them of attracting too much attention with their large, savage coven, and Hilda disagreed. Aro proclaimed them guilty despite the evidence in Hilda's thoughts, and Hilda angrily accused him of lying, and was immediately killed by the guards. The rest of the coven were halted by Jane's gift. Heidi, under the influence of Chelsea's manipulative power, joined the Volturi without a second thought. Sensing that the rest of them were going to die even if they surrendered, Victoria yelled for the rest of her coven mates to run. All four of them ran in different directions. The guards gave them a head start before hunting them down; Anne, Noela and Mary were quickly caught and killed, but Victoria was able to escape thanks to her gift of enhanced self-preservation. The Volturi left her alone, knowing that she alone didn't pose much of a threat. Victoria was eventually killed centuries later by Edward Cullen in 2006, as Victoria was trying to avenge her mate, James, leaving Heidi as the sole survivor. Members *'Hilda': The leader and founder of the coven. She created Heidi, Anne, Mary, and Noela out of pity for their lives. When the Volturi came for them, she proved that her coven had not drawn much attention from humans and that they had presented the coven with one newborn at a time. However, despite her thoughts and testimony, Aro still declared her a criminal and she was executed. *'Mary': A member brought into the coven by Hilda sometime before Victoria. She was executed by the Volturi. *'Anne': Victoria's older sister. She was transformed into a vampire when Victoria was 12 years old. By the time her sister turned 18, she had learned to control her instincts enough to go back for her. After hearing how life had been for her sister, she decided to change her into a vampire. She was later executed by the Volturi. *'Noela': A newborn vampire brought into the coven two years after Victoria joined them. She was the last member to join the coven, and was still a newborn when the Volturi executed her. * |left]]Heidi: A member with the power of physical attraction, who later became the Volturi's "fisher" when they came to destroy her coven and Aro used Chelsea's power to sway her from her coven to theirs. After Victoria's demise, she becomes the only former member that is still alive today. * |100px]]Victoria: Anne's younger sister with the power of enhanced self-preservation. When her sister disappeared, she did her best to survive on her own and eventually landed a job before Anne found her and turned her into a vampire. 2 years after her transformation, the Volturi came and destroyed her coven. However, she escaped with her life intact and mated with James. When he died at the hands of the Cullens, she created an army of newborn vampires in attempt to destroy them. She was eventually killed by Edward Cullen during the battle. Notes *This coven was only mentioned in The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide. See also *James's coven *Seattle newborn army Category:Hilda's coven